Apollix
by Felixy
Summary: Felix Jones was a normal teenager. But all that changed when he found out that he was the Sun Warrior of Greek God Apollo. Knowing little about Greek mythology, Felix learn it the hard way that Olympians still walk the Earth, not in body but in mind...
1. Chapter 1

**Thoughts are in bold, **_Immortal's speech in is italic, _**Flashbacks are in bold and underlined, **_**Emphasized words are bold and italic. **__Alastor's words are in italic and underlined._

_**Chapter 1: the school is not just filled with 1 warrior but another 5**_

I bit my lip as a sign of nervousness, and stood outside of the classroom waiting for the teacher's signal to enter.

"We have a new transfer student; please give him a warm welcome." I heard the teacher from the outside and I entered as he waved for me after his speech.

I stood in front of the class with 38 pairs of eyes staring at me. This was my third time transferring and I just couldn't get used to introducing myself in front of a big crowd. I stood there stupidly and silently until the voice inside of me speak out.

"_Just introduce yourself and get over it."_ The voice belongs to Apollo, a Greek God that possessed me years ago.

Back years ago, when I was just 6 years old, my parents died in a traffic accident. As a brat, I recalled the Greek stories that my father told me, unable to accept reality, I begged with Hades to return me my parents. Days later, a spiritual Apollo appeared in front of me, telling me stuffs that my parents' time was up with their name recorded in the book of death, that's why Hades is unable to return my father back to me.

That story was 10 years ago, I gradually got used to having a Greek God in my body. The reason for my transfer was because our kind grandmother, who took care of me and my sister, had gotten old on age and my sister, Felicia, was at a legitimate age to inherit our parents' family café. In order not to be a burden to our grandmother, Felicia has decided to move out and continue to business to take care of our needs so grandmother can rest.

"Shut up, I know!" I murmured softly to Apollo, before introducing myself to the whole class, "I'm Felix Jones; I'll be in your care from now on."

"**What a hottie!**" a female's voice surrounded me.

"**He's hot, but somehow weird! But still,**" another voice said.

"**Damn,**" This time, it's a guy's voice, "**With a hot guy like this, the rivalry for the girls in this class will increase!**"

These voices I heard were thoughts of people in the class. This always happens when I let my guard down. As a symbol of Apollo possessing me, I'm known as a Sun warrior, and I have to help Apollo in finding his twin, Artemis. This is one of the merits, or should I say demerit, of being the Sun Warrior. There are many other merits that I may not be aware of, but I will, as time passed by.

The teacher assigned me my seat and, lucky me, it was a seat by the window at the last row. Beside me was an empty seat and in front was a guy whose hair was black and with some blue highlights, he looks Asian. "Hello, I'm Yamamoto Ran. As my name suggested, I'm a half." He turned and smiled at me.

I returned him his smile and tried to concentrate in the class. _"Not very friendly, are you?"_ Apollo voiced out his comments. "Oh, just shut up! You're really annoying!" It was not soft enough and Ran overheard it, not that clearly though. "You said something?" He beamed.

I shook my head and he turned back and faced forward. "It's your entire fault; they'll be thinking that I'm a freak!" I whispered angrily. I took out my notebook and pen and started taking notes written on the board.

"_Somehow,"_ Apollo voiced out, _"That Ran guy, he may be a warrior like you… But it could just be my imagination." _

"_So, this is the one?"_ A thought stood out among the crowd even before I can reply Apollo. This thought shocked me, it's like it was sent to me on purpose. I wasn't supposed to hear any thoughts when my guard's up. Was this called telepathy?

The class ended faster than I thought, and the changing of classroom was indeed troublesome. It was finally lunchtime and what's annoying is that, outside my classroom were girls screaming. Even without hearing their thoughts, I can hear what they're screaming about. Everyone is practically screaming over how hot I am, which I'm not flattered at all.

"You're already popular on your first day of school." Ran commented with his mouth full of his peanut butter sandwich.

He's, well, you could say he's my first male friend I've made in the class. The rest of the guys were kind of hostile towards me, probably due to my popularity.

"_That's also one of the reasons why I've chosen you as my Sun Warrior." _

Ignoring the comment made by Apollo, I answered Ran, "It's not like I really want to be popular. It's annoying, in a way."

He chuckled, as he continued eating his sandwich. "I'll be going to the cafeteria, I didn't bring my lunch." I stood up as my stomach growled. "Would you want me to follow? I could be of some help, as a map." He swallowed his sandwich down his throat. I nodded cheerfully, glad that I'd made a great friend.

As we walked out of classroom, everyone, or just the girls, screamed and shrieked. Irritated, I scurried out of the classroom. As we walked through the hallway filled with students, everyone moved to one side and let us passed. That puzzled me; we're not anyone important, so why are they treating us as V.I.P? It must be a new way to bully new students.

"Why is everyone moving off the way and let us pass?" I need to clear my doubts.

"Oh, did I not mention? I'm the chairman's grandson." He said it so casually like it's not a big deal. "My father married a Japanese which is my mother, and gave birth to me which explained me being a half."

"What?" That was a shock, no wonder everyone moved away and let us passed.

"Oh my god, it's the student councilors! All 5 of them are here, not to mention, Ran too!" The students squealed.

"Student councilors?" I thought as a group of gorgeous humans strode towards me and Ran. No matter how I looked, they seemed to be elites. Ran waved to them, and beamed. It's no surprised that Ran knew them since he's the grandson of the chairman, but what exactly is the student councilor?

"Felix Jones?" One of the gorgeous elites said, she's a really beautiful brunette with brown eyes. As she spoke to me, the hallways started to be filling up with chattering.

I nodded silently, a teeny bit afraid of what will happen. The next second, the colour of her eyes changed into strawberry-red and a streak of pink hair run down her brown hair. Her personality and voice changed into something different too. It seemed to me that she, too, was possessed by a Greek God as their appearance changes the same way as mine when Apollo possessed me.

"_Aphrodite!"_ Apollo exclaimed.

Trouble aroused, the school is not just filled with 1 warrior but another 5! Is anyone of them Artemis? I really wonder.

"Felix, the Sun warrior, together with Apollo, please meet us after school in the student councilor's room, we have many things to talk about." A blonde guy stood out and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The guardians.**_

Right after school, Ran accompanied me to the councilor room. There was an awkward silence between us. I guess it's because I have no idea how you talk to a god…

"_And you're okay with being rude to me?" _Apollo protested inside of me.

"Are you nervous? Is it because I'm another warrior? You don't have to; you can talk to me normally, like just now." Ran grumbled.

"Umm… So which god, or goddess, possessed you?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation.

"Hermes." He gave me a one word reply which will end our conversation here.

"_Which meant that you're the messenger warrior, also known as the death warrior?" _Apollo questioned.

"Yes," Ran smiled, "the rest of the details will be given to you later, when we reached the councilor's room."

"You can hear Apollo?" I was kind of surprised, in more than one way.

"_He can hear Apollo, and you can hear me. I'm Hermes. Nice to meet you." _That must be Hermes.

"Same here, so what are the merits," or demerits, I added silently, "you possessed?"

"I can sense when an Alastor is nearby and…"

"Alastor?" I interrupted his sentence with a question.

He nodded and told me that the councilor will explain about the Alastor to me, and also about the rest of the merits he and other others possessed. "We're here." He announced as we stood in front of a grand looking door with "School Councilor's Room" carved on it. I tried opening the knob but it seemed to be locked.

"Move," Ran pushed me aside and took out a card and scanned it near a machine. "You need a pass to enter."

He strode in and I followed behind, slowly. From what I see, the room was shaped in a plus shape (+). On the North side was a huge glass window, from there; you can see the scenery of the whole school, on the East side was an office with documents piled up like mountains, on the South side was the door which I entered from, beside the door lies two statues, one looks like Zeus, and the second one, I have no idea. Maybe it is Hera, though it looks like a guy.

"_Nah, it's definitely not Hera. Even if she's the mother of some of the gods here, it is thanks to her that we're in this state. We're, more or less, against her." _Hermes answered my thoughts. _"It's Hades."_

"Oh," To continue my description, on the west side, is another office filled with books about Greek mythology. Right in the middle of all the room, more of a living room, was a huge round table and was surrounded by ten chairs; each chair has a symbol that represents each god or goddesses.

Even without them telling me, I know I have to go to the chair with Sun, but surprisingly, there is no symbol of the Sun.

"_Go to the one with the symbol of a lyre." _Apollo instructed as I just obeyed.

I sat up straight, nervously, on my 'throne'. The grim look on everyone's face sent chills down my spine and made my palm, placed on my lap, sweaty. My breathing gets heavier and heavier as the moment of silence dragged on. I took advantage of that silence and studied each warrior carefully.

"Pfft," a petite girl with blond hair, on my right, choked a laugh and distracted me from my 'studies'. Within two seconds, she burst into tremendous laughter. "Ran's… Ran's serious look, it's so funny!"

Everyone was taken aback, and my stiffened body relaxed a little, on its own. The brunette from before giggled softly, and everyone started cracking up after her. "I think we just can't be serious." The brunette stopped her giggles and paused, "I'm sorry we scare you. We're just playing around. That's our way of welcoming a new guardian."

Playing around? They said they were just playing around, oh god! "I'm Victoria Carey, a 3rd year." The brunette introduced.

"_I'm Aphrodite, the goddess who possessed her. We've met just now." _Aphrodite giggled flirtatiously inside of Victoria.

"Basically, we're a bunch of warriors gathered together. Except the chairman, no one but us knew about the warriors, in other words, the guardians…"

"Wait, since just now, it's either student councilor or guardians," I paused for a second after cutting short her sentence, "just what is that?"

"To the students, we're known as student councilor. But truthfully, we're guardians of Farrier High. We protect the school from the Alastors." She gave a brief explanation

"Alastors?" I always have a hard time understanding them.

"_I supposed __**that **__lazy Apollo did not explain…" _Aphrodite could not continue as Apollo interrupted with a soft 'hey' which was ignored practically by everyone, in fact, everyone. _"…About the Alastors. Alastor actually meant __**avenging spirit **__in Greek. Alastors escaped the realms of Hades and came to the mortal World to find their victims. The cause of this was created by a really powerful goddess," _She paused for very long, _"Hera."_

The look on every warrior faces, so does their eye color, changed. This actually meant that the expressions belonged to their specific immortals. Even when I shut my eyes, I could see that Apollo's expression was exactly the same as the others. It's the expression of anger, hatred and fear.

"_Apparently, she,"_ Hermes carried on with the explanation with so much disgust that it seemed like a curse to the rest. _"Weakened the barrier Zeus created to protect all the three different Worlds. It is to prevent friction among the Worlds. But Hera, that wretch,_ _weakened the barrier, as revenge against… Apollo and Artemis. But it does not only affect both of them, but all of us. A weakened barrier do not only caused changes to the immortal World, but also, to the Underworld, and the mortal World. The escaped Alastor, broke through the weakened barrier and crossed the worlds. Up till now, the warriors could only manage to seal the Alastors up. We need the sword of purification to purify it, and only the Sun and Moon warrior possessed the power of the swords. And only after being purification, Ran will use his scythe and return the purified Alastor back to their world to receive their punishment."_

"The Sun," I hesitated, "And the moon warrior." Artemis…

It's not a question but Apollo just answered, _"Moon warrior is the warrior Artemis possessed. When the barrier was weakened, all the major gods and goddess, except Hera, Zeus and Hestia was thrown in the Mortal World separately. Also, we've lost our solid form and will, or must possessed a mortal, and make him or her, a chosen warrior. It's pretty much considered a miracle that we have 8 warriors gathered here already."_

"How do we know if Artemis, the last warrior, will come to the school?" It puzzled me though, that could be a chance that Artemis would not transfer to this school.

"I have predicted that shortly after your transfer, she'll join us. Which will mean that she'll join us pretty soon." The petite cute girl replied. "I'm Debbie Spears, a 1st year. In case you're wondering."

"Predicted?!" I exclaimed, my ears must be playing a trick on me. I thought I heard that she said she predicted it; this is not a fortune teller, for goodness sake!

"_Yes, your ears are alright, she predicted that. You should never underestimate Debbie's prediction; it's usually 99.9% accurate. Only 1 in a thousand chance her prediction will go wrong." _A much matured voice entered the conversation, "_I'm Athena, Debbie's goddess." _

"Apollo!" I growled softly, "You didn't mention any of this during our meeting ten years ago!"

"_Well, I'm too old that I tend to forget about things like this." _Apollo defended himself.

"_Finding Artemis maybe harder than we think. After all, she has the ability to hide her presence from everyone, including the warriors." _Athena butt into our mini debate. God, all of this is going to be harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The music challenge.**_

"**Have you heard? The new transfer student has joined the student councilor!" **The thoughts came crashing down on me as soon as I stepped into the classroom. News sure travelled fast, this only happened yesterday!

"_You're gotten more popular," _Apollo chortled, pleased with himself as if I'm his masterpiece.

"Ha ha ha, I am so not happy to hear that." I grunted. Not only had the amount of girls increased, the noise volume had increased tremendously too.

After yesterday's session with the guardians, I went home and forced every single tiny detail out of Apollo.

**-Flashback of yesterday-**

"_Alastor absorbed hatred from humans and gained a more powerful and solid form. In exchange for that hatred, the Alastor will pose as a fairy godmother to their 'victims' and grant them a wish. If the wish was granted, the Alastor will suck their soul, leaving their victim just an empty shell."_

"Empty shell…" I gulped, "So what is the sword of purification? Spill! Or there will be no ice-cream for you!" I scoffed at him, since ice-cream is his favorite snack; I would threaten him with it.

"_Fine!" _He hesitated and took in big gulps of air. A beam of warm sunshine burst into the room, blinding me with its blinding light. A burning sensation hit my palm the same time the sunshine burst into the room and a 'Sun' tattoo was imprinted on the exact same palm. I traced the outline of the 'Sun' and the black line turned into a yellowish-orange. Apollo snapped his fingers and a dagger dropped in his cupped hands out of nowhere. In a flash, he slashed open a small part of my skin on my right index finger.

In exactly three droplets of the scarlet-red blood on the tattoo, my skin healed as if it was never been cut before. _"Trace your finger around the outline of the symbol and spell out the word, 'Kara'." _Without any warning, my body just did as what the spiritual Apollo floating in front of me commanded. _"Now, as if you're pulling something from your palm, insert your right hand into your left hand and pull out the legendary sword of purification, Kara."_

Amazingly, my right hand felt like it entered a puddle of ice water and found its way to the handle of the sword. Doing as instructed, I pulled out the sword. So this is what they call by 'the power within the grasp of your hand.' I gasped at the beauty of it, instead of the normal straight blade you see in fairytales, the blade resembled a slithering snake, part of Apollo's symbol. At the end of the handle was a mini Sun, and instead of those normal flat wooden handle, it is shaped in a harp.

"_A lyre!"_ Apollo corrected me.

Fine, it was shaped as a lyre, the middle string of the lyre then divided the sword into half. Half of it is yellowish-orange, exact color of the tattoo, and was decorated with patterns, which probably look like rays of sunlight. The other half is just a normal metal blade.

As I gaped at the beauty of the sword, an electric current flowed into my hands through the handle. "Ouch!" I groaned in pain as it continued flowing but I did not dare to let go of the exquisite yet heavy sword.

"_It's resisting you," _Apollo said grimly, _"You have to prove that you're worthy of being its owner and it'll serve you loyally."_

"You made it sound so easy." I snapped painfully as I gripped on the handle even more tightly.

**-End of flashback-**

I wished I have even a small clue on how to make it acknowledge me as its rightful owner. Even till the end of yesterday, I still couldn't get the sword to recognize me. I sighed heavily and dragged my feet back to my seat.

"_You're just trying to make things complicated. It's not like it is that difficult!" _Apollo commented like it is damn simple.

"Good morning," I greeted Hermes and Ran seated in front of me as I slammed my bag on the ground and slouched on my chair.

"_Morn_ing!" They chorused in unison and they continued with what they're doing. "Oh, yeah! I…" Ran suddenly called out but was interrupted by a year 4 senior, which was rare. Year 4 is for people whose understanding level is slightly lower than the others.

"Are you, by chance, Felix Jones?" the tall, tan 4th year senior bellowed above me.

I nodded innocently, what does this vulgar senior wants with me? The senior glanced at me, from my head to my toes and sneered, "What's this? I came here to see for myself how great this Felix Jones is. But, I can say I'm utterly disappointed. You're just decorated on the outside; I bet you're plain stupid on the inside."

His words just ticked me off, "Oh, ..that..!" I disputed at him. _"What's with his big and mighty attitude? Move!" _Knowing very well what's he going to do, and was unable to stop him, I fell back and let him took over my body. Right now, I'm officially possessed by Apollo and I felt like a potato couch, watching the television, as a third person.

The senior stunned for a short moment before he opened his mouth and speak again, "I want to challenge you to a duel. A music challenge!"

God, did he say music? He did, didn't he? Apollo, stop, don't accept!

"Oh, shut up," He uttered to me, and he faced the senior again, "I accept that challenge of yours."

No, no, no, no, no!!! Take back your words; you MUST never accept that challenge. Or, any challenge but that…! I was shocked into silence… When I finally got back the control of my body, I started lecturing on Apollo. And we got into a mini argument which seemed normal every day.

"_It's okay, who do you think I am?" _

"God, you've gotten me into deep trouble! I should have known than to let you possessed me!"

"_What's up with you, exactly? Making a big deal out of nothing, it's not like…"_

"It's not like my grades are that bad? Well, let me tell you, they're that bad! I've gotten many failing grades for music. And that bastard senior would choose music is because he knew I sucked at music."

"_How do you even know he knew?"_

"Like, duh," I shrugged and rolled my eyes, "I read his mind, obviously!"

Ran's face looked grimmer when he overheard our conversation, _"I'm sorry…"_

"_Apollo apologized!" _Hermes exclaimed out loud. I dropped the bread I'm holding in my hand Ran dropped his pen on the table. "You're lying!"

"_Oh, shut up! What's so surprising that I apologized?!" _He scolded. It was surprising! It's Apollo we're talking about. But when he apologized, it made me feel really guilty of lecturing him for so long. "You'd better possessed me when the day of challenge comes!" I warned him.

For a moment, there was a long silence between me and Apollo. It was a good thing since I need that silence to think. I don't care about any stupid challenge or that brainless senior. But still, leaving the Guardians may be a bad thing, and I'm not happy to be called worthless by a senior whose brain is just for decoration. I should just make use of this chance to prove to Kara that I'm worth to be its master. "I'll prove it," I slammed my hand on the table and shouts as many pairs of eyes stared at me. "I'll defeat that arrogant senior and show him who the useless one is!" The class was quiet for a few moments before they started clapping and cheering, I have long forgotten the fact that they were here when I was challenged.

"Keep up that spirit, dude!" Ran slapped me on the back, hard. I beamed really hard, but that was crap because what happen later will be nonsense compared to what I said. _"Try singing a line from any song you know." _Apollo gathered all the guardians to help me in my singing. I opened my mouth and sang that specific one line. That one line made everyone stuffs their ears with their fingers and begged for me to stop.

When I finally did, they all toppled down on the ground as if an Earthquake struck. _"You're majorly tone-deaf, how about playing an instrument? Which instrument had you played before?" _Aphrodite suggested, "Saxophone?" But I hid the real truth behind my playing of saxophone.

"Okay," Victoria turned towards a tall guy with long black hair tied into a short ponytail, "Galvin, could you manifest a saxophone for him? An alto one will do."

Galvin nodded and closed his eyes, and a saxophone was hanged around my neck, _"Will this do? I'm Hephaestus; would you want us to manifest a better one? Galvin will be glad to be of some help." _

"I-it's…" I stuttered really badly, "o-o-okay… T-this w-ill do…" I placed the mouthpiece into my mouth and was about to play, but my fingers trembled a little. I gathered all my courage and played a note which squeaked really badly, which almost burst everyone's eardrums.

"_No wonder they say you have no music talents." _Apollo choked.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The first purified Alastor.**_

"Apollo," I reluctantly called out his name, "You're going to possess me, right?" I have to confirm with him, even after 1 week of special training for my 0% music talent, it only increased to a 0.01%. In other words, it's useless!

"_Yes, yes, how many times do you have to confirm with me?"_ Apollo cleared my doubts.

"Hello," The smug senior appeared in front of me, that arrogant face made me really want to punch him hard, "how's your preparation?"

"It's good, how's yours? Don't worry; I'll not give up my seat in the student councilor." I smiled, giving him back the exact smug face.

"We'll see," He smirked, a really evil smile which gave me a really bad feeling. I was walking towards the appointed place with determination that I can defeat him until I could not sense Apollo inside of me. "Apollo?" I muttered, "Apollo? Hey, Apollo!" No matter how much I called out, I could only get silence as my reply.

I looked up and stared at the audience and saw a worried face of Ran. "A-" He mouthed the words, "las-tor." At first, I have a hard time depicting what he said, but I found out in the end, Alastor. My head turned sharply towards the arrogant senior. Alastor!

"**He,"** Ran's voice entered my head, **"had made a wish to an Alastor, and the Alastor might have negates Apollo's power. Therefore, Apollo is unable to possess you!" **

No way! Gosh, my music talent is currently 0.01%; how the hell can I passed this 'test' without fail? "I'll start first," He declared with confidence, he held his violin up high, (When did he hold it in his hands?), and started playing the 'Canon in D' violin solo. As he is playing, everyone was gawked at him stupidly. The hall became so silent that only his violin can be heard.

When he's done, the audience clapped loudly, and many cheered. I bet they have high expectations for me. The senior bowed, and took 3 steps back, indicating that it is my turn. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. I hope my death isn't as painful as I think. I took 3 steps up and stared at the audiences whose eyes are full of hope. I place the mouthpiece into my mouth and was about to start playing until the lights went off.

The hall was in a chaos, everyone was practically screaming their head off, and you could hear a lot of foot stamping. _"Thank you, Raymond Jackson, for his wonderful violin performance," _Aphrodite's voice echoed through the whole hall, silencing the rampaging students. _"Next, we'll have our new transferred student, Felix Jones and his Alto Saxophone solo, 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'." _

The spotlight shone over me, and all the attention was focused on me. I took in a deep breath, and shut my eyes.

"_Do you think with your 0.01% of music talent, you can win his beautiful violin piece?" _Apollo! _"Don't you think you should fall back and let me take over?" _I'll be more than grateful; I beamed and let him take over my body.

Under his command, my fingers moved to each note that is written on the score. The sound was beautifully played, my soul felt like dancing together with his playing. When he's finally done with playing, he's lost somewhere in my body again. The audience clapped, and cheered more loudly than Raymond's playing, I have to admit. After all, it's Apollo, the god of music, even the genius of the genius could never win against Apollo.

"_Let's vote!" _Aphrodite's excitement was heard clearly in her voice.

Right after the performance, we met by chance at the hallway. He smirked at me, giving me the smug and arrogant face expression. "I'll win you! Definitely. Unlike you, whose parents died when you were young, I'm blessed with my family love."

As usual, his words pissed me off, "So? That doesn't means that you'll win me. We'll see, by then."

"I've heard that you have a really attractive sister, named Felicia, who runs a family café nearby. I wonder what will happen if I hook her up?" He sneered at me.

The mention of Felicia's name ticked something inside me; a boiling anger erupted like a volcano. With an angry fist, I gave him a punch which sent him lying on the ground. "F***, don't you dare threaten me using Felicia!" I sat on top of him and grabbed his collar, "What do you know about her? You jerk, so just STFU!" I was about to throw another punch until one of the guardians, with blond hair whom I believed is called Adrian, pulled me backwards.

"_You'd better not stop him," _Apollo exited my body, and hovered over Adrian and warned him, who tried to stop me, _"He's unstoppable when it comes to matter of his guardian, also his sister. After all, his sister is the one who supported him, encouraged him and helped him when he's at his lowest."_

I just couldn't calm down after what he said about Felicia. I wanted to rush forward, trying to break free from his grip, but he just too strong for me "You jerk; asshole!" I yelled as he stood up and wiped the blood off the edge of his lips.

Adrian walked me back to the Guardian's room, while having a conversation about just now.

"Just one more sentence from him, and I'll kill him!"

"What happened?" Adrian's voice was rough but gentle.

Without knowing, I ended up pouring everything out to him, from the day my parents died. He comforted me, and told me something I would never thought of that about him, "I have once got in trouble with the police, because I got too agitated with a guy who insulted my family. I fought with that guy till he's partially dead. And I was fined and jailed for a few months." I couldn't help but stared at him. He's so kind and gentle even stopped me from fighting, so how could he partially killed a guy?

"You must not commit the same crime. Violence is not always the solution to everything!" He encouraged me. _"He's right, even if the other party was the one at fault. By the way, Ares here." _The voice of Ares voiced out from inside of Adrian. "I have to go already, see you soon!" Adrian smiled and left me alone outside the Guardian's room.

"_He's a good person, huh?"_ Apollo voiced out from inside.

I nodded as I stared after his shadows and his back from behind. "I'm starting to idolize him."

"_I know what you mean."_

After a week, the day of the result is out. Sitting on the throne of the 'Sun', I clenched my hand into a ball of fist. I have to admit, I'm pretty nervous. Even if it's Apollo, with Alastor's power, Raymond may have a high chance of win. It's a 50-50 challenge. "Felix, Apollo!" Athena's voicefilled the hallway outside. But instead of the usual petite Debbie with shoulder-length hair, she's having long hair with a streak of black hair standing out of the blond hair and her pupils were yellow. "The results are out! You won by one vote!" She squealed and rushed through her words.

I stood there for a minute and let my mind absorbed the words. I won, I won, I won, "I won!" I screamed out loud and cheered. Ran beamed, Victoria smiled elegantly, Debbie grinned widely, Galvin tittered, and Adrian chuckled softly. Everyone's happy for me, so am I. But that happiness does not remain long, Raymond forcibly budged into the guardian room and started rampaging.

"Why?" He cried when he budged into the room. His eyes became black, totally black. I have a hard time differentiating the pupils and the eyeballs. As he budged in, Ran's face immediately changes expression and rushes forward and slammed the door shut, tightly. He waved and Victoria rushed with so much intensity then I could feel something bad is going to happen later.

Victoria, with shivering hands, formed a barrier around the room. I guess that it was to protect the other students, and prevent them from learning about the danger of Alastor. "What do you want? I have won, so this seat is mine!"

"I would have…" At that point, his voice changed into something rougher, _"won. You just won because Aphrodite talked and hypnotized everyone into voting for you. You should have lost to me."_

"_You should just show yourself, Alastor." _Athena-Debbie advised calmly. _"You couldn't even achieve a small thing like this." _It's pretty obvious that she was trying to provoke the Alastor into showing its true form.

Black smoke emitted from Raymond's body, and he collapsed on the ground. Debbie rushed to the senior's aid and brought him to somewhere safe. The smoke starting forming itself up; and in its place looked like those typical female teenagers' soft toy. Its head looked like a cracked egg, and it had a round body and mini hands. At the back of it were two bat wings, small and tiny. But even so, I still could feel the hatred emitting from it.

"_I've worked so hard, I wanted to get into the student councilor, but after you just transferred in, you got in so easily, why? Why is that so? I want to get in the student councilor so badly, yet you entered like it's nothing. It must be because you're friends with Yamamoto Ran! I'll defeat you and take your seat in the councilor room." _The words left the Alastor's mouth.

"What… what is that…?" I couldn't stop my voice from trembling.

"That's the reason why he hated you." Ran explained to me.

"_You must have made use of that Victoria Carey and won. Why can't I win? Why? I need to win. I've really worked very hard on my violin!" _

Apollo took over my body as soon as the raging Alastor rushed forward. Apollo summoned Kara and fought it with great intensity but everyone could only watch from a far.

"_Tsk," _He clicked his tongue, _"It just couldn't purify it as fast."_

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I'm slowed down because I'm using another's body and my powers can only be one when I'm with Artemis. When I'm separated with Artemis, my power was naturally divided into half."

"What?" That could be dangerous. Firstly, I did not know how to purify. Secondly, that fuming with rage Alastor is becoming more powerful than we are… Damn, now, what exactly are we going to do? I asked myself as I gazed at the Alastor who looked like it would kill me if given the chance.

When I thought about this, my mind thought about a lot of things. I've felt that way before. 4 years ago my parents died, I wanted to get into the school they hoped for me to go. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get in. That day, I cried really hard to my sister. Softly, she assured me. So now, I'm going to use the same way to soften it. "Apollo," I murmured, "Move." With that, he let my body, and I took control of it. As we switched, the sword, once again, rejected me.

"So…" I uttered, "So what if I won? You know you have did your best, isn't it all that matters?"

"_Fel_ix…_" _Everyone called my name softly, as if they understood. I fought back tears I thought about the words my sister assured me with.

"That saxophone playing was not mine! I have only had that 0.01% of music talent; mine will never suppressed your playing. You have won; you have won in your own way! But I just can't give up this space; I need that space to find Artemis. I'm sorry, but I love your playing, I really love it, so don't give up. It doesn't matter, student councilor doesn't matter, and nothing matters as long as you do your best…" I shouted out to the Alastor, holding back the tears that might flow down my cheeks any time.

When I really could not hold back anymore, a drip of tear rolled down my cheeks and dropped on the handle, which was the lyre. It shone with a warm light that would blind anyone who stared at it directly. I was surrounded by beautiful music and both my hands felt like it was being burnt instead of being electrified. When the light faded, my hands gained strength and the sword had stopped electrifying me.

Apollo took advantage of my shock and possessed me again. _"You're officially announced a master recognized by Kara." _He smiled, and ran towards the confused Alastor who did not know what exactly was happening. This time, he managed to get close to the Alastor and slashed it into two. The same black smoke emitted from the Alastor and Apollo played a few notes on the lyre-handle. The music touched the black smoke which changes into a sparkling bright light.

Ran, whose highlights turn silver and have silvered eyes, summoned his scythe and collected the Alastor. In a split second, both Ran and the Alastor were gone. And the room returned to normal. Raymond woke up with no memories of the Alastor and apologized about his rude behavior. Everything as normal as it is, I walked back to the classroom with the Guardians.

A girl with wavy brown hair walked passed us and her hair brushed past me. Giving off a familiar scent, I paused at my steps and turned in the direction of the girl. _"What's the matter?" _Apollo was asking out of curiosity.

"Nothing," I replied but my head just couldn't leave the direction of the girl. Just who is that girl?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: a dream of the past **_

I had a nightmare, a real horrible nightmare. The same nightmare I had when I was 6, before my parents died.

The images of the accident flashed through my mind. The whole family was supposed to be going for a trip to our family villa. As a kid, I'm really happy, because my parents have been really busy with the café. It's such a rare chance to go on a trip.

"Mama," I called and distracted my mother. My sister played with me in the car, everyone was really happy. But then, it happened. A quaint old lady was crossing the road; the appearance of her creep me out. She was walking unexpectedly slow and my father was driving the car in an extremely fast speed.

"Dear!" My mother yelled and my father steered the car away from the lady. Everything happened so quickly that in the midst of the chaos, my mother was thrown out of the car, 50m away from the car. My father's head lay against the steering wheel, motionlessly. Blood gushed out of his head and dripped down.

Felicia groaned in pain as she hugged me tightly, protecting me from getting injured. I'm afraid, and with my tiny hands, I hugged her back. At that time, I felt something sticky and wet on her neck. She's bleeding!

"Sis…" I whimpered in fear.

"It's okay, it's nothing." She was assuring me, or was she assuring herself? A passerby phoned the police and the ambulance. During that time, they helped us out. I looked up, and there was my mother, lying in the middle of a pool of blood. The sight was gruesome, I brawled really hardly.

"Mama," I cried repeatedly. Felicia continued hugging me, looking away from our mother's corpse. I believed, at that time, she must be feeling much more worse than me. As a 6 year old kid, I could already figure out what happened. What's more an 11 year-old kid?

We were sent to the hospital afterwards, our father died on his way to the hospital and our mother had died on the spot. I've totally forgotten about the quaint old lady who disappeared from the scene. The next days, we had hit the headlines. And overnight, Felicia and I have lost everything. Our parents, our home, and we came to an understanding, we're orphans.

I was sent to an orphanage for a few days as Felicia rest in the hospital. The doctors and police passed our survival as a miracle, especially when I survived it unscarred. The funeral services started 4 days after the accident when Felicia was discharged from the hospital. At the funeral, we were surrounded by adults who would either look at us out of pity, or out of disgust.

"**Poor kids, who is going to take care of them now?" **or **"They're jinx, they kill their parents, I don't want to take them in!" **This was when I fully realized my ability to hear the thoughts.

Everybody avoided the subject until when the bodies were cremated. The subject was brought up once again, but nobody volunteered to take us in. Nobody stood out, nobody except my grandmother which gave everyone a huge shock. I held on to my sister's hand tightly when we reached the tiny cottage of my grandmother. I tugged at her black shirt and look up. Her face had no emotions, no sign of tears, like an empty shell.

Every single day was a torture for her and me. Every night, I'll either wake up because of Felicia's sobbing or nightmare. But eventually, under my grandmother's tender loving care, Felicia gradually opened up and became cheerful again. I believed it was around this time, Apollo appeared in front of me.

Halfway through this dream, it changed to a different scene. It was a really weird scene, I'm should be around the peak of the cliff. "Felix!" I turned my head to the direction of a very familiar voice, Debbie's.

She stood at the edge of the cliff, with a tip of the sword by her throat. An Alastor. With her eyes wide with fear, I have no idea how to help her. I knew one wrong move will get Debbie killed. A tear dripped down from her right eye and she fell back.

"Deb!" I yelled out as I watched the gravity pulling Debbie down. With a loud thud, Debbie hit the ground with a huge impact. At this instant, I woke up and sat up immediately. I noticed that the window was opened and the curtains were flying with the aid of the wind. The lights went on and Felicia entered, rubbing her eyes.

"Felix?" Her voice calms me down. "A nightmare?" She sat by the side of the bed, and exclaimed, "You're covered in sweat! Gosh, did you run in your dreams or what?" She quickly walked out of the room and went to the café just downstairs.

I thought about the dreams seriously. The first dream was when I'm 6. A dream before the accident, and right after the dream, the accident happened. The second dream too, will it happen? Or maybe the accident was pure coincidence?

"_Felix?" _Apollo yawned sleepily.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"_Nah, it wasn't you. Okay, it's more of your uncertainty that woke me up. Did something happen? It's like only 1.30am!" _

"It's… it's just…" I ended up pouring information to him.

"_It's most probably a vision, kiddo." _

A vision, he said. Which means that would probably happen. Debbie, does this means she'll be in danger?

"Felix," Felicia's voice interrupted my thoughts. She carried a basin of ice water and a cloth, wearing her usual night gown, she sat on the bedside again and started wiping the sweats that are starting to dry up. "You must have had a horrible nightmare…" I've once told her about the dreams I had before the accident, but all she said was, "Don't be silly."

But I know that she trusted me about my dreams, because of the expression on her face – fear. But I understood how she would have felt back then, her parents just died and her 6 year old brother told her that he had a dream about that. I wouldn't believe it either if it didn't happened to me.

"Felicia, do you believe in visions?" I asked her while she was squeezing the cloth dry. At first, she looked at me guiltily, but after that, she had that worried look. I hated that worried look because it seemed to tell me something like, "Are you okay?" and gave me a feeling that she thinks I've gone crazy.

"Felix, I…" She paused and sighed, "How's your new school?" she changed the subject to avoid my question.

"Felicia!"

"How is your new school?" She repeated, to show me that she's determined to change the subject.

I kept quiet, "Do you know that both our names are actually the same?" This time, she really caught my attention, "Our parents wanted to have a son, so they prepared a name, 'Felix' but I was an 'accident'. And they gave me a name, 'Felicia', the feminine name of 'Felix'. After 5 years, they finally gave birth to you, a son. Felix, our names meant lucky, happy and fortunate."

An accident? I wanted to question her further but she placed the cold towel against my forehead and left quietly.

"I!" I shouted after her and she turned back, "School's fun!" I yelled and covered myself with my blanket. Under the blanket, I can hear her muttered a word of thanks. Without knowing, I fell asleep and had totally forgotten about Apollo's unusual silence during my conversation with Felicia.

The next day, when I woke up, I looked into the mirror and saw a streak of golden hair down my brown hair and my eyes glowed gold. At that moment, I realized I do not have the full control of my body. "Apollo?" He had possessed me when I was asleep.

Apollo ignored my call for his name, and went down for breakfast as usual. "Apollo!" I need him to 'return' me my body. With my usual tidiness, Apollo's messy uniform will caused me to be exposed! But all this time, he ignored me and because he was stronger, I couldn't force him out of my body.

Apollo went down for breakfast as usual. "Felix, you're early today." Felicia doesn't seem to notice the difference.

"Apollo! Get out the hell of MY body before Felicia realized! What the hell is wrong with you?" My patience is running low, I've managed to hide this truth from Felicia for 10 years, and I can't have myself exposed NOW!

"_Felicia," _Apollo spoke, in my voice, _"What do you mean by your birth was an accident yesterday?" _

Huh? "Apollo, what do you think you're asking, using my body!?"

"A…!" I must have imagined this, "Felix, what are you talking about?" She chuckled nervously. But she didn't change the topic which she would usually do.

"_What do you mean by that?" _He thundered an. But the Dd Felicia flinched.

"Apollo! Stop! You're scaring her!" I'm getting more and more desperate. "Please?"

"_Fine!" _He slammed his hands, or my hands, hard on the table which led to a loud 'BANG!' and he stomped out of the kitchen, slinging my bag over my shoulder. As soon as he stepped out of the house, I've gotten back the control of MY OWN body.

I walked to school, in anger, and there was an awkward silence. Nobody spoke, nothing, I'm boiling with anger. How dare Apollo use my body to talk to Felicia like that!

" _I… I wanted to clear my doubts about something and got too agitated. I guess you can call it a god's attitude?" _He spoke so suddenlythat my anger subsided.

"Doubts?"

"_It's…" _There was a long pause, _"It's not something I can tell you yet. Not when I'm not confirmed." _

"Fine." And the conversation ended here. I reached school with an uneasy feeling. "Felix!" the petite sized Debbie used all her strength and scares me from behind. "Debbie?!" Damn, I have forgotten about my dream, or vision. But the Debbie in front of my eyes was healthy and jumping around. There couldn't be anything wrong about that, could it?

"_Never underestimate the power of the visions." _Apollo's words made me froze in my tracks. _"But we never know, because you're just a kid."_

"I'm not a kid!" I yelled, forgetting my surroundings.

"Visions?" Oops, I had forgotten about Debbie also.

"Nothing." I grinned; I'm getting better at lying as years gone by.

We parted in the hallways as we're in different grade. I went to my seat and noticed that Ran is not here yet, which was rare. But I was barely safe myself because the teacher was just right behind me. "Class, sit down!" He shouted so loudly as if I couldn't hear his voice.

"Today, we have a new transfer student…" **"Again."** He added silently with his thoughts. "Come in." he waved and the student entered. The moment she stepped into the classroom, loud gasps were heard.

The new student was wearing an oversized tee that wrote, 'I'm freezing cool.' And a pair of skinnies that showed off her gorgeous figure. The class gaped at her as she introduced herself, "Nadine Kingsley, hope we get along this year."

For a brief second, I thought I saw her smirked as our eyes met. _"She…!"_ Apollo exclaimed but stopped his sentence mid way; he was probably charmed by her too.

"Your seat will be…" the teacher paused and glanced around.

Without knowing, my hand just shot up automatically, "She can sit beside me, if she wants." I regretted my words and actions the moment I realized it. "Apollo, are you going to make her one of your victim?" I muttered under my breath.

"_That's a good idea, but it's not my intention." _His voice full of evil intentions.

"Thank you," she whispered as she sat in the seat next to me.

"For?"

"Volunteering to sit beside me, I was so nervous and afraid that the class would not accept me."

"Trust me, I know that feeling." I felt that we hit off really well. 

Ran came into the classroom 1 whole hour later during Math class. "You're late." I, sort of, pouted. it's hard to concentrate in the lesson when your best friend was, once in a thousand times, late.

He chuckled softly, "Well, I'm busy with stuffs. I'm the grandson of the chairman after all."

"Felix, this is…?" Nadine voiced out, waiting to be introduced.

"Oh yeah, Ran, this is Nadine. Nadine, Ran. And by the way, he's the grandson of the chairman." I introduced softly, not wanting to be caught by the teacher.

They shook hands and everyone returned their attention to the teacher who was still busy scribbling words which I don't understand on the board. It was peace until Apollo's sudden comment.

"_I feel like insulting her." _That was pretty random and sudden that it made me forgot the fact that I'm still in class. "What?!"

The teacher's face had an extremely irritated look as her lesson was interrupted, "Mr. Jones," She smiled, "Is there a problem with my formula? Why don't you try and do it?"

"Yes, ma'am." I went up to the board and stoned there. The numbers piled up and confused my dimwitted brain. "Damn it, I have no idea how the hell you do this." I mumbled and scribbled nonsense. By pure luck, I got it right.

"What you mean by 'feel like insulting her'?" I mumbled as I quickly retreated back to my seat, I wouldn't want detention after school.

"_I have no idea either. I have this strong urge to tease her." _Apollo reasoned. He's a sadist, definitely.

Next is chemistry, a subject which I totally loathe. "What's your next class? Ran has biology and I have chemistry."

"Chemistry." She answered as she stared at her timetable assigned to her. I sneaked a peek at her timetable and noticed hers and mine was the exact same. "Good, then I'll take you to our next class." I waved goodbye at Ran whose classroom was the opposite of ours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thoughts are in bold**, _Immortal's speech in is italic_, **Flashbacks are in bold and underlined**, _**Emphasized words are bold and italic.**_ _Alastor's words are in italic and underlined._

**_C_hapter 6: 2 Alastors on the run.**

"Today, we'll have practical, in the lab. We'll usually go in pairs. So let's pair up, since both of us do not have a partner."

"You don't?" Oh, I forgotten that she do not know that I, like her, had just transferred here.

"Nah, I've just transferred here a week ago." I shook my head as we entered the lab together.

We went through about the lab rules for the umpteenth times and finally started on the experiment which Nadine and I totally failed. We waited impatiently for the bell to go off and the teacher's magic words, "You're dismissed."

"Next, we have outdoor gymnastic." I took a look at my timetable while I was flipping through my locker.

She sighed loudly as she searched for her gym clothing. "What's wrong?" I asked and shut my locker with a loud bam.

She glanced at me with her large round brown eyes, "I hate outdoor activities, in the morning."

"Do you hate the Sun?"

"Not really the Sun. But I guess I'm more active during the night, or when the moon's out." She admitted. I did have my suspicions about her when she said that sentence.

"That's…" I run through my brain, looking for the right word to use.

"Weird?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" I denied strongly.

"It's okay. I'm used to it, my friends from my old school thinks I'm weird too. It's like, a vampire. But," She laughed, "I guess vampires don't exist."

If you know that Greek Gods still existed, till now, you won't be surprised if vampires do. That's what I wanted to tell her. "Nadine, do you believe in Greek mythology? You know, like Zeus, Hera, Apollo and so."

The smile from her face disappeared and she stopped, like she's frozen. And as robotically as she could, she answered, ".to." then she paused, "I used to, but not now. I mean, the Sun is part of the solar system, blah blah. I've learnt that in science. What about you?"

"I do." I admitted, straight in her face. I thought she was Artemis, maybe not, since she does not believe in Greek mythology. During gym lessons, we were separated into two groups, female and male, and so, I promised Nadine that I'll bring her around during lunchtime. "See you!" I grinned before going over to the guys group and run laps around the field.

"Hey," Ran caught up with me, "You guys do hit along well. Do I sense a new couple forming?" he teased.

"We're just friends!" I sprinted off. I do like her, but not in a romantic kind. She's more like a sister to me. A little sister.

"_Could she be…?" _Hermes was about to ask a question, but I had cut him off.

"No, she doesn't believe in Greek mythology." I reluctantly added. I had my suspicion too, but, could she be lying? Whatever for?

"_There are reasons, if she's lying. Artemis might have her reasons, maybe she doesn't know you're Apollo? Twins could hide their presence from each other. All of us can't sense Artemis, but Artemis could sense everyone in the school except for Apollo, unless they knew of each other's identity." _Hermes chanted as if he just read my mind.

"But…" Ran cut me off.

"It's a curse, by Hera." Ran answered me and sprinted in front. As expected from a warrior of a god with winged sandals, he's out of my sight within a second. A curse by Hera, just how many people had Hera cursed? Who knows, maybe I'm one of them being cursed.

The lesson after lunch was English literature, the most boring lesson ever, especially when you have a teacher who's really plain.

The teacher entered the class, okay, wait, what's his name again? Nadine nudged me at the side, "The name of the teacher?" She whispered when the teacher tried to settle the class down.

I thought for a moment, "I forgot." I smiled cheekily.

Nadine chuckled softly and gave her attention to the teacher. "Ah, I see we have a new student with us today. Would you please stand up?" The teacher pointed at Nadine, who stood up at his command. "I'm Rosoff. You're…? Let's see." He took out the attendance book and flipped it open.

"Nadine Kingsley, sir." She replied him.

"Oh, Kingsley, yes, I know. Nadine Kingsley." Some students rolled their eyes, and some just ignored the teacher. "Okay, I have a good and a bad news, which one would you want to listen first?" The teacher asked a question, his face showed eagerness.

But, sadly for him, no one cared to answer him. "Okay, majority wins, I'll tell you the bad news first."

Nadine gave me a what-the-hell look, I smiled. "The bad news is that we have a quiz today." I have half-expected the class to groaned, but there were no answer. Maybe no one practically heard him. "The good news is that, it will be very difficult." After saying that, he laughed by himself.

Nadine and I exchanged looks. "Crazy guy." Nadine mouthed the words, and I nodded. Mr. Rosoff handed out the quiz which everyone took one look at it, and left it aside. I stared at the paper like its some foreign language paper I'm taking. It's all about Shakespeare's work, something which I really suck it.

I wrote down my name, and tossed it aside like the rest of the class. I took a quick glance around the class, nobody, except Nadine, was attempting the quiz. _"This is boring…" _Apollo muttered. And I agreed with him. This IS boring. I cannot believe I chose English literature as one of my subject.

The bell rang, and all the students grabbed their bags, leaving the class without any hesitation. I waited for Nadine as she kept her writing materials. **"Once again, no one attempted to the quiz." **I heard Mr. Rosoff's thoughts. I took a look back, and pitied him. But the expression of his face was horrifying. It's not sadness, but anger and hatred. And at that moment it struck me,"_Alastor."_

"Nadine, you go to the next class first, you know the way, don't you?" I asked her in a hurry. As soon as she gave the nod, I took off towards the councilors' room.

I ran into Ran in the hallway, "Al…Alas…" I panted so hardly that even I couldn't figured out what I'm going to say.

"Hey, yo, relax! Just the timing, I was about to find you. Councilor meeting."

On our way to our destination, I told Ran the possibility of Mr. Rosoff having an Alastor. But Ran shook his head, "It's impossible. The first one was just defeated by us not too long ago."

"Oh," I said. I've calmed down already, but the fact that my intuition was not right does pissed me off a little. No matter what Ran says, I trust my intuition. Not that I'm stubborn, but even Apollo could sensed that he's an Alastor. For now, let's just leave it to the more experienced one.

"Where's Debbie?" I asked as soon as I stepped into the room.

"Don't know," Victoria answered without looking up from her nails. "Probably in one of her class."

"I thought that there was a councilor meeting?" I asked, browsing around the room.

"Nah, it was one of the excuses to slack, we tried inviting Debbie, but you know Athena, as if she'll allow Debbie to slack." Ran stated indifferently.

"**We'll ask Debbie if she predicted any Alastor to confirm your suspicions, dude. Before we tell the rest." ** Ran winked at me. I gave him a smile.

"I should get back to class." I shut the door softly.

"_Hey," _Apollo nudged me hard on the inside. _"Look."_

I turned and saw Debbie running, shouting after someone named Nancy. "Debbie!" I called out.

She took notice of me and her expression became shock but it soon changed to guilt. "Hello, Felix."

"_Debbie, are you going to keep quiet about that?" _I heard Athena.

"That?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing," She look away. She seemed to have forgotten about the merit I possessed. I smirked, and concentrated.

"**I can't tell anyone that I predicted that there will be TWO Alastors this time. And worse, one of them is Nancy." **

"Who's Nancy?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh crap, I forgot."

"_Debbie!" _

"Sorry, Athena." She murmured. "Nancy is… one of my best friend."

"_Who are the two Alastors?" _Apollo interrogated.

"Nancy, who broke up with her boyfriend, and…" Debbie gulped. "Mr. Rosoff, your English Literature teacher… They will probably appear at the same time."

"Shit." I cursed, ignoring Athena. "Debbie, go and find Debbie. If you found her, stall for time, I'll arrive shortly after I finish the teacher. Go." I instructed, and ran towards the councilor room again.

I slammed the door aside; Victoria almost dropped her bottle of nail polish. They stared at me, wondering what was wrong. I gave them each a look before taking in a deep breath.

"Bad news." I stated, calmer than I expected. "Two Alastors is on the run."

_**{A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update. I'm extremely very sorry. Let's just say that I'm busy with the other stories. Thank you for reviewing and enjoying this story! :D Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!}**_


	7. APOLLIX1 NEW

******{A/N: Hello! Sorry for not updating Apollix for so long. I was having my major exams and didn't manage to find time to write. Anyway, I want to thank everybody for reading and supporting Apollix. As you will read later, I changed Apollix's style of writing and so. I will not change the general plot although I will make changes here and there. I hope you guys love this new Apollix as much as I do. I just want to thank you all for patiently waiting for Apollix's updates. Thank you so much. :)}**

_**Chapter 1: Felix**_

I stood in front of 38 pairs of eyes staring at me intensely and cleared my throat nervously. "I can do this," I told myself. This wasn't the first time I transferred to a new school anyway, I should be used to this. "I can do it!" I mumbled to myself.

"Okay, class," The teacher pat my back supportively, "This is your new classmate, he moved to Ashbrook yesterday. Please welcome him." He then looked at me, and whispered softly, "Come on, introduce yourself."

"I'm… Uh." My voice quivered, "My name is Felix Jones… Uh." I paused. I hated times like this. Whenever I get nervous, my mind became blank and I couldn't think right. "I'm sixteen. Uh." I swore that the class actually looked bored. For some reason, the one-liners that I read up on the Internet the other day popped into my head. I observed every single person in the class; some were yawning. Since I had already screwed this up, I might as well just try it. Preparing myself, I heard myself blurted, "I have photogenic memory, just without the film!" There, I said it! The class gave me a look that probably said, _is this guy serious? _

Yes. I had definitely made myself the lamest transferee ever in the history of Ashbrook High. "Yes, that was all." I added stupidly. The class stared at me blanking before roaring in laughter. It was my turn to stare at them blankly; I was shocked by their sudden laughter.

"Oh my god, that was the best introduction!" One guy commented, "Photogenic memory without film? That was lame!"

"That was a first! One-liner as an introduction? Seriously?" The guy was laughing so hard that he was rolling over on his stomach. He was laughing so hard that he seemed to be having difficulties breathing.

"You're the best!" A girl was giggling, "Oh, I have another! _When I'm not in my right mind, my left mind gets pretty crowded._" The class was becoming chaotic as everyone started shouting out stupid one-liners and roaring in laugher. I gave them all a sheepish smile, and felt a stone lifted from my shoulders. I was glad that I did not really screwed up, or I did, or maybe it was a blessing in disguise. I might be able to make friends here after all.

"_That sure was a new tactic to be popular, interesting!_" I heard a deep beautiful voice chuckled. I glanced around my surroundings, but there were no faces around that fit the voice. Could it be my imagination?

Looking around while the teacher was trying to settle the class down, I made eye contact with a guy with darkness black hair. Although he was seated down, I can see that he was lean and had really long legs. The guy looked Asian, and was wearing a black shirt over a white singlet and denim jeans. The guy seemed to be glaring at me when his eyes suddenly widened as he gave me a questioning look, and then he smirked. I felt a shiver down my spine when he did that and quickly looked away from him.

"Jones?" The teacher gave me a look as he noticed how I was staring blankly into space.

"Sorry?"

"Your seat will be," He pointed his thumb towards the window, "near the window seat, behind Takagi Sho."

I looked towards where he was pointing. Sure enough, it was a window seat, but it was behind the dark-aura Asian. I gulped, there was a lump forming in my throat. "Sure, uh, Mr." I paused. "Sir." I realized that I wasn't paying attention when he told me his name. Wait, did he?

"Oh yes, I have not introduced myself," He smiled, flashing his untidy rows of teeth. "Clinton, Jamie Clinton." He was a small-built man in his thirties, and his eyes were filled with kindness. His hair was a huge blonde mess, and his outfit was not ironed. He truly looked like a huge mess.

"Mr. Clinton. Sure." I nodded, and headed towards my seat. The class had finally settled down and again, all eyes were on me. I felt as though I was a convicted criminal, walking down the hall of shame. When I was finally seated down, it was like I ran fifty rounds around the school. Beaded sweat rolled down my forehead as everyone finally brought their attention back to Clinton. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hey," Takagi Sho turned back facing me, his voice was surprisingly warm and pleasant, but lower than I expected. "Felix, huh? I'm Takagi Sho, half-jap." He grinned like the Cheshire cat. Sho extended his hands and gave me a hard handshake as a greeting. Seeing how friendly he was now made me wonder if I actually imagined his glare but I just shrugged it off. "Don't worry, the guys here are pretty friendly. You'll make friends in no time." Sho told me, and I gave him a cheesy smile. Unexpectedly, he was the first friend I had made since I moved to Ashbrook with my younger sister, Felicia.

Of course, I did my research before moving. Ashbrook Reserves was a town with a population at least fifty thousand people and Ashbrook High was their only high school. Even though it was a small town, they were a rich and prosperous one. Almost everyone was rich, and their schools were really huge even if there were not many students. Everybody in the school pretty much knew each other since they were young. They grew up together and they hardly had any new students because they were, sort of, a hidden town.

I looked out of the window, and silently bet to myself that the entire school will be so curious about the transfer student in class 2A, Felix Jones. As expected, the hallway outside my class was blocked during lunch because the curious people, who pretended that they have business with my class and hanged out outside, wanted to check me out like I was an endangered species of pandas.

"I'm hungry," Sho suddenly stood up. "Wanna join me for lunch? I can introduce my friends to you."

I glanced at the crowd outside the class. I wanted to be alone instead, but I knew that if I stayed in class any longer, I would be like an animal caged in the zoo at an exhibit. Between being stared at, like a caged animal, by a bunch of curious people, and meeting a bunch of new friends? Definitely the latter. "Sure," I grinned, standing up and followed him.

Sho brought me to the lunchroom, before dropping in at the garden. There was no one there except for six people sitting at the picnic bench. I could see that they were of different grades and with one look, I could tell that they were Sho's friends. They felt like elites, unlike the ordinary me. It was like they were out of my league. Sho nudged me towards them, and placed his lunch tray beside one of them.

"Hey," He greeted them, as he sat down. While standing, I felt really out of place and awkward. "Meet Felix Jones, the transfer student in my class. Come on, Felix, take a seat!" He grinned at me. The other five had their attention on me. I just smiled.

"Uh, hi?" That was really lame. I stupidly looked on the ground, and sat at the open seat beside Sho.

"Oh, so you're the transfer student. Looking good, don't you?" A drop-dead gorgeous woman with silky wavy light pale blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes sitting opposite me, leaned towards the table, and smiled flirtatiously at me. "I'm Victoria Carey; class 3B." I felt her shoes rubbing against my leg and I shifted uncomfortably, catching a glimpse of what she was wearing. Victoria had a figure that men would drool after and women dying to have. She was wearing a sexy short dress that was hugging her perfect body shape and a pair of high heeled, brown, knee-high cowboy boots. After she saw how uncomfortable I looked, she giggled and dropped her leg.

"I'm Adrian Montville," A guy had hazel-brown eyes and glazed cinnamon colored hair smiled and he looked like a fighter. Even though he had a light scar above right eyebrow, he was still good-looking. He was wearing a striking red tee over his black pants, which would really made him stand out. "I'm from class 3B. Nice to meetcha!"

The guy beside Adrian was slightly different. Compared to Adrian, he was ugly and plain. He has scars on his face, and new cuts all over his arms. Despite the hot weather, he was wearing a long black sweater with a hood over his head. His long messy black hair was covering his eyes but I could see that it was algae-green. There were pimples and scars all over his face. To put it bluntly, he was hideous. "I'm Horace Jules." He gave me a crooked and awkward smile. "I'm from class 1A." He seemed a bit more reserved and shy.

The ginger-blonde guy beside him was a total opposite. His eyes were violet in colour, and he was very good-looking. He first placed his cupped right hand over his chest and bowed slightly. "_Salut, mon nom est_ Lawrence Moretz, _Il a été mon plaisir de vous rencontrer._" I raised my eyebrow at him, and he chuckled. "What I said was _Greetings, my name eez Lawrence Moretz, eet was my pleasure to meet you._" He translated with a strong French accent. "I, too, am from class 1A." He was wearing a really flashy outfit.

"My name is Genesis Brown." The last one speaking was a petite and studious looking woman who was seated on the other side of Sho. She was not as pretty as Victoria but her charm was alluring. She had braided copper-red hair, and white spectacles hiding her most gorgeous gray eyes. She smiled gently at me. "Class 3A."

Like Sho, they were friendly people and after a while, I felt myself opening up to them and joking with them as though we were really old friends. Soon, we began talking about anything, creating small conversations with one another. Mostly were directed at me, asking about me as though they wanted to know more about me. Once in a while, they would talk about topics I had no idea about, but they will soon include me in, making me feel as welcomed as possible.

"Felix, do you have a girlfriend?" Victoria popped the question out of nowhere.

"Uh, no." I answered.

"That's a pity. You were so hot too." I felt my cheeks burning at her words. "You're blushing! How cute. Are you shy?" She teased jokingly.

"No!" I denied way too quickly. "I'm not that-."

"_Of course you are hot._" I heard the beautiful deep voice again; the one I heard in the classroom. I let my guard up and scanned around. Other than us, there was nobody out here in this hot weather. They were all hiding from the Sun, in the air-conditioned Lunchroom.

"Felix?" Sho asked. His face showed a worried expression.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Could it be just me? "Never mind. Nothing." I glanced around again. It was definitely just us in the garden. The voice must be my imagination.

"Jones?" The door connecting the garden and the lunchroom slide open. "Is Felix Jones here?" Confused, I got up from my seat.

"That's me." The guy who asked for me was huge which made me seemed small. His aura was really menacing, as if he wanted to punch me. He glared at me. I shivered. Whatever this guy wanted from me, it could not be good. The guy walked closer towards me, and I did what I often did when I was confused, I raised my eyebrows at him. "So what do you want from me?"

"Acting so corky at this moment, Jones?" Oh yes, wonderful. This guy looked like he wanted to kill me now. "Let's see if you can still act so arrogant after this." Ten or more hooligan-looking men stepped out from behind him. I gulped, and frowned.

"Who are you?" As far as I knew, I sure did not offend anyone from this morning. Wait, did I, unknowingly? "I don't think I know you."

"You don't have to know me." He grabbed me by the collar and flung me towards the lunchroom. I knocked into the tables, and the people shunned me, shocked. Some of them were even screaming, but mostly were just chanting, 'fight, fight, fight!' over and over again. The guy walked towards me and was practically growling now, his eyes shooting daggers at me. There was a sharp pain piercing through my back from where I hit the table. I groaned silently in pain. "I heard that you were showing off during Biology and Chemistry class, and also during Archery class. How _cool!_" There was a strong sarcasm in his words. "I will show you how _cool _you are right now." He grabbed me by the shoulder and forced me to my feet. He pulled his fist back and punched me hard. In the stomach.

Well, I definitely saw it coming the moment he pulled back his fist, but it still caught me off guard. It felt like a semi-truck had just slammed into my gut. However, the guy did not stop there. His fist continued to thrust into my stomach for the second time, cutting my oxygen supply as I doubled over. My knees buckled from the force of the blow, I could almost feel my heart beating in my ears as my vision became tunneled. At that moment, all sounds from my surroundings was muted.

As my crumpled body hit the ground, I gasped for air, but oxygen eluded my grasp. My head was swimming as my organs regained their original state, from a smashed pancake to their original life-saving state, and finally, oxygen filled me. I was panting heavily, as the deafening silence regained back into its loud noisy environment.

"That's it?" The guy jeered. I was never the fighter, and obviously, the small damage was a huge impact to my body. "That's truly lame, transferee." The lunchroom was in a huge uproar, there were people jeering and cheering.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Sho shot up from his seat desperately, wanting to come to my rescue. "Felix!" He yelled when I coughed out blood from my mouth. He was a blur to me, however, I saw Genesis's hands shot out and stopped Sho. When my vision cleared, I saw that her eyes were gray no more; they were green. My eyes widened. How could she change her contact lens in such a short time? Could it be the lightings or my eyes playing a trick on me?

"No, Hermes." I heard her said. Genesis was not yelling, neither was she shouting, but her voice, now deeper, was so loud and clear despite the noise. Hermes? Did she just call Sho Hermes? Sho's eyes were worried, and at that moment, I thought I saw his eyes turned white, like he had no pupils. It must be the after-effect of the punch I received from the guy. Only Sho and the first years were worried and agitated at that time, the third years were just calmly sitting down, and doing whatever they were doing. Like I was invisible, like the fight did not happen. Genesis turned and her green eyes bored into mine. "It's time you show yourself, Apollo." It was as though she was speaking to me.

"I could forgive you for that," The guy, now bellowing, brought my attention back to him. "But," He paused dramatically, grabbing me by my collar again. "I could not forgive when you flirt with my girl!"

Who was his girl, I wondered as he pulled his fist back again. My eyes were shut tightly as I prepared myself for his fist. At that moment, however, I got a feeling that someone was controlling my body when my hands suddenly shot up to the hand holding onto my collar.

"_It's my time, huh?" _I heard the beautiful voice again, and it seemed to come from within me this time. Having the warm feeling of someone taking over, I lost control of my body and there was a stinging itch on my head as though my hair was bleached. After that, I felt myself losing contact with the reality, although I'm still seeing things through my eyes, as though I was watch a movie through a huge screen.

"Wha-?" my voice echoed as if I was in a huge room all by myself. I could not make out what was happening but all I knew was, I did not pass out.

"Uh-uh, not my face, you ogre!" I heard myself saying, yet it was definitely not my voice even if it sounded really familiar. My hand, or not, then jerked my collar away from the bulky guy and in a swift motion, return his punch hard on his jaw. There was a stinging pain on my knuckles, but it sure felt good, especially when the guy flew backwards. My hands were then swinging in the air, as though doing that would make the pain would go away.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone." The hand that was supposedly mine brushed against my hair as my head was flipped to the side, creating a refreshing sensation.

That was not me, there was no way I would ever do something like this. Then finally, I realized something all too late. The all-too-familiar voice was the deep and beautiful voice that was haunting me since this morning, and it was projected from my throat. It took me a long while but I finally understood what was going on.

I was definitely possessed.


	8. APOLLIX2 NEW

_**Chapter 2: Felix**_

Possessed? I dismissed that stupid thought as quickly as it popped up in my head. How could one get possessed? It must have been my survival instinct kicking in during a life-and-death situation. Yes. That was it. The brushing hair, and flipping heads were just my imagination. Yes. There are no other logical explanations for all this.

"How dare you!" The bully regained his posture from my punch. He was red with anger, and charged towards me like a raging bull. I was panicking, but my body could only stood there, rooted to the ground. He was now aiming for my face.

"I said," The voice went, waiting for the bully to narrow the distance. "Not my face!" The fist was dangerously close to me, probably an inch away, when my legs flew up and came in contact with the bully's face. I could hear the sound of his nose breaking under the impact of my sneakers on his nose. The bully seemed to fly, literally, upwards a little before falling on his butt.

"You son of a bitch!" He recovered, a little too quickly, from my kick. His nose was bleeding profusely. Once again, he came charging towards me. His intent to kill me was so strong that my legs were shivering.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, and finally regained control of my arms and limbs.

"_Shit, why at such a timing!" _Once again, the voice was muffled, like it was from within my body. I looked down at my own body, feeling puzzled. _"Dodge, you ass!" _

I was pulled back into the reality, and faced a flying fist towards my face. I dodged my head to the left; I saved my life just barely. The fist punched the wall instead; I heard a loud crack, unsure whether it came from his knuckles. I gave the wall beside me a quick glance, and saw that there was a huge crack in the wall. I stared at it for a long time, and collapsed to the ground. If I had not dodged, the one thing that will crack will be my skull.

"What? Running away?" He pulled back, wanting to give me another hard punch. I did not squeeze my eyes tight, but instead, I glared at him, daring him to punch and kill me. He faltered.

"_Aphrodite," _The voice called out, "_if you don't call your boy back, my boy will die." _Ok. I realized that this wasn't a dream. Whoever that voice was, it was coming from inside of me. And the scariest thing? It can take control of my body.

"_I'm not an 'it', I'm a God."_ Oh yes, did I mention? He read minds too. That was creepy. However, before thinking about the _God, _I added sarcastically, I might face death first. The fist was now only half an inches away from my face. I heard a soft, high-pitched giggle.

"Enough, John." I heard Victoria commanding, and the bully stopped short right before my nose. If Victoria was just one second later, my face could be punched in. "You're making a nuisance of yourself." The guy's fist dropped, his face was registered with shock.

"Victoria, I-!"

Victoria whose ocean-blue eyes turned baby pink with a slight hint of red, and a streak of hot pink highlights over her blonde hair, cut short his sentence without giving him a chance to say anything. "I'm not your girl, and Felix is just my friend." There was a hint of irritation in her voice. "Leave, John. You're pathetic. Get out of my sight and never appear before me. _Ever._"

The lunchroom was in total silence. John's eyes grew bigger. I could see his urge to just walk off and obey every single command she gave. Forget him, even I feel like leaving her sight. He then clenched his fist as he glared at me hard. "Let's go!" He yelled at his helpers. Which made me wonder why they were even there the first place if they were just going to stand there. However, just one person, the leader was enough to take me down.

"_Thank god you stepped in on time, honey. Or I will forever be a wandering soul." _Said the mysterious voice.

"Not that I mind." Adrian's eyes turned fire-red, the colour of his highlight was red, against his glazed cinnamon hair.

"_Shut up, Ares," _The voice inside me growled. _"No one will think you're mute if you just shut that mouth of yours."_

"Felix!" Sho came running towards me, "Are you okay?" I wondered if he could hear the voice within me too. Or did he think that Adrian was talking to himself? Wait, of course he knew. Sho definitely heard, because I saw it with my own eyes how his turned white.

I regarded Sho with fear as I slowly nodded my head. I did not imagine how his, Sofia's, Adrian's and Victoria's eyes changed colours. Nor did I imagine how a streak of their hair was highlighted when their eyes changed colours. And I definitely did not imagine how the mysterious voice, which talked from within my body, could possess my body. Right now, I knew the entire lunchroom's attention was on me, thus I did not dare to make a nuisance out of myself. I had enough attention for today.

"Enough," Genesis stood up calmly, the voice and Adrian went all quiet, and so did the lunchroom. She strode towards me and smiled down at me. "Felix Jones, of class 2A!" She announced with a loud voice, "Welcome to the Elite Saint Club."

"What?" the lunchroom and I chorused in unison.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

"So," I asked when I finally calmed down and was seated down on this huge grand chair with a lyre symbol on it. It was in a grand room, which needed fingerprints assess, and the room was shaped in a '+'. "What is an 'Elite Saint Club? Who are you guys? What is that thing in my body?" I shot all sorts of questions at Sofia, who sat down at the chair with a symbol, which looked like two spears overlapping in a 'X' shape. I took advantage of the short time everyone used to sit down, to observe the room.

On the North was the window with its bay window, facing the entrance of the school where the front gate was. There were two two-seater sofas placed against the right and left wall of the room, and one four-seater sofa further in front of the bay window. In the middle of the sofas was a coffee table. There was also a divider between the room, and the room with the huge table.

On the East, there were three tall bookshelves. There were different classifications, such as mathematics, English Literature, and many other different subjects. The one in the middle was not classified except for one huge heading written in capital letters, GREEK MYTHOLOGY. At the room connector, there were two statues. The one on the left was a female stone statue with Ἑστία craved on the stone slab. I did not take Greek, but I knew what it meant. Hestia. On the right was ᾍδης, a male statue holding onto a long-looking stick, and a three-headed dog, Cerebus, standing by its side. This was Hades.

On the West, it was just a little plainer compared to the rest of the rooms. There was just one shelf labeled _Students Records_. Just directly opposite the Hestia's statue was Δημήτηρ, Demeter, and Ποσειδῶν, Poseidon opposite of Hades's statue. That was it.

Right in the middle was a grand round table, surrounded by eight grand looking chairs. The first chair, facing the North side of the room, was Genesis's chair. Going clockwise, the next chair was Lawrence, the symbol was a _Thyrsus_, I learnt in English literature that it was a staff of giant fennel covered with ivy vines and leaves, always topped with a pinecone. Followed by mine, which had a lyre as a symbol. After that, was an empty chair with a bow symbol. Sho took the seat beside the empty chair, his back facing the door. His symbol was a _Talaria_, sandals with wings. The shy and reserved Horace sat on Sho's left, his symbol was a hammer. After Horace, was Victoria, seated on a pink grand chair with a scallop shell as her symbol. And lastly, was Adrian who was seated between Victoria and Genesis, his symbol was a helmet.

The distance from the entrance to the main room was long, long enough to place ten statues. There were two bigger statues than the rest. Both were placed on the side of the door. One was, Ζεύς Zeus, the other was, Ἥρα, Hera. The arrangement of the statue clockwise, from the top right, was Ἀθηνᾶ, Athena, Διόνυσος, Dionysus, Ἀπόλλων, Apollo, Ἄρτεμις, Artemis, Ερμής, Hermes, Ἥφαιστος, Hephaestus, Ἀφροδίτη, Aphrodite and lastly, Ἄρης, Ares. Walking down the lane made me felt grand, it was also because of the red carpet. The entire room was carpeted from the door to the entire room. The only area not carpeted was the statues area at the side of the front entrance.

"_I'm not a thing, like I said, I'm a God."_ The voice within me clucked."_My name is Apollo, God of music, poetry, plague, oracles, sun, medicine, light and knowledge. And you, Felix Jones, are my Sun Warrior."_

His words bothered me, why would a Sun God of the Greek Mythology possess me? Firstly, it's just a myth; there was no Sun God. Secondly, why me? However, I just ignored him. Apollo stayed quiet, I knew he heard my thoughts. He probably knew I would just ignore him and wanted to leave it to the humans.

"He's right," Genesis explained. "We're all warriors of the Gods. Each of us here has a God within us. Mine is Athena."

"You can hear him?"

"_Yes,"_ A voice that was deeper than Genesis's, but almost similar, spoke. _"Just like you can hear us. I'm Athena."_

I blinked hard at Genesis and she smiled warmly at me. "I know this is all too hard for you to absorb right now. I mean, it's so sudden. I remembered when Athena first possessed the four year-old me; I acted the same way as you did. Back then; I did not have anyone to guide me. I was alone. But after Athena explained it to me in details, I realized that I could only help. After so long, I got used to a Goddess in my body. It could even be fun sometimes! Such as the merits I now have."

"Merits?"

"Merits are abilities you have after a God or goddess possessed you." Sho offered an explanation. "For example, my merits currently were seeing spirits that are unable to pass on and communicating with them, and walking on air. It's cool."

"Yours is Hermes?"

"Yes."

"How do I know what merits I have?"

"_That you will have to find out for yourself. I'm Hermes."_ A baritone voice spoke.

I felt faint; this was not a dream. I can't believe this. A god possessing me. Seriously? "Okay, assuming that I believe you, and there's a God living inside me now." I paused. "But, why me? Why us?"

"_Because you're a Sun Warrior."_ A high-pitched voice giggled within Victoria.

That was definitely Aphrodite. I was not sure how I knew, but somehow, I just knew that it was her. "What exactly is a Sun Warrior?"

"People like us," It was Victoria's turn to speak. "We are warriors of the Gods. People like us, who weren't meant to be born into this World." Her voice was full of sadness and sorrow.

Her words were like a slap across my face. I remembered how my mother often said to me when she was alive, _"I shouldn't have given birth to you." _I still remember the sting of _her words_as they_pierced through my hear__t_. My parents loved my sister more, which was something I knew since forever. My mother and father hated me like I was a thorn in their flesh. I remembered her last words to me when she was lying on the hospital bed before she took her last breath, those eyes full of hatred boring into mine. _"Giving birth to you was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life._"

"_Every ten centuries, people like you will be born into this World. Each of them carries a chip of a different Olympian God's soul. Whenever these people are born, different disasters will be bestowed to the Earth, Mount Olympus and the Underworld."_ An extremely deep voice explained. Ares. _"For millions of centuries, Zeus managed to prevent the birth of many warriors. However, this time was different. No matter what we Gods do, your birth could not be prevented. You guys were the strongest Warriors ever existed. It could be good news to us, but also bad news. Every Olympian Gods, other than the Queen, the Big Three and Demeter, has a warrior, and if disaster happens, the Gods and the Warriors have to fight alongside each other. Therefore having strong Warriors were an advantage to us. However, it could also mean another thing. The stronger the Warriors, the bigger the disaster." _

"_The prevention of your birth will be a huge blow to your parents. Of course, they will fall into unexpected accidents that will cause a miscarriage. Parents of the Warriors will either go insane, or be overprotective of their own children and their situation will worsen every time the warriors grew older." _Apollo added in extra details, probably to me as other Warriors were just nodding to his words like they already knew. I understood too well what he meant. Because my mum, became insane instead of over-protective, and as years passed by, she became out of control and committed suicide. My dad then blamed her accident on me, saying that I was the cause of her death, and that I'm a jinx that brought nothing but disaster into the family. Soon after, he abandoned the family. Thinking about it now made my heart ache, but I guess it was true. If only I wasn't the Sun Warrior…_"To continue, this time, the moment you Warriors were born into this World, Queen of Gods, Hera was kidnapped, and Mount Olympus was in a huge chaos. We have all expected a big disaster to befall on Mount Olympus, but what we did not expect was this. The Titans had fled."_ Apollo continued seriously. While he spoke, everyone in this room right now had a solemn expression. No one tried to interrupt.

"_Each of the Olympian Gods was given a task to fight against the Titans and put them back into Tartarus. At the same time rescuing Hera."_ Athena added on.

"_Not that I actually cared if she was rescued or not." _Apollo admitted unnecessarily. _"Who knew if she actually planned this."_

"_Apollo!" _Athena chided.

"_She may be my mother, but I'm not siding her." _Ares boomed. _"She did it once before, she might did it a second time. Athena, you, Apollo and Artemis know this best."_

I realized that none of the Warriors were speaking. It was like a Gods conference. I guessed no one but the Gods knew specifically what happened, and no one dared to interrupt.

"_This might be the first time we're in agreement." _Apollo mused.

"_And the last." _Ares agreed.

"So you guys failed?" Horace asked. It was the first time he talked after his introduction. I was actually surprised that he spoke. I thought they had definitely heard this story before. But, most of them were mostly leaning in, listening to the story.

"_Unfortunately, we did." _A new voice added in. It was Hephaestus. His voice was hoarse; like a fish bone cut into his throat. _"It was a trap."_

"Un piège?" Lawrence asked in French.

"_Before we talked about other things, where is Arty? It's been so long since I've last seen her!" _ Apollo inquired.

Although I did not hang out with Apollo for very long, wait, I only knew of him today. Even so, this was the first time I heard Apollo sounded so happy. Who was Arty anyway? Could it be his lover?

"_Artemis?" _Oh, his twin sister. _"We was about to ask you that." _Athena asked.

Suddenly, I felt Apollo's tension falling. _"What do you mean?" _He was chuckling, but his laughter was void of emotions. _"She was supposed to be here. She was des…" _He paused. _"She perished before me!" _

"_What do you mean?"_ Athena inquired calmly.

"_Phoebe destroyed her before Coues destroyed me!" _Apollo sounded frantic. _"She was supposed to here now. Her soul is supposed to possess her Warrior before mine! Unless she…" _Apollo started stuttering. _"Unless she disappeared for good… Unless her Warrior died, and she became a wandering soul!"_ Apollo was so agitated that it made me stood up from my seat.

"_Apollo, enough!" _Hermes yelled. _"Artemis will be fine. I know you're worried. She will be fine. Her warrior just hasn't transferred here yet. She will be fine, alright?"_

"_Yeah, she will be fine. She will be."_ Apollo muttered to himself. I sat back down.

"_Phoebe couldn't possibly find her warrior yet. She won't be a wandering soul, Apollo. What's more, you two are the divine twins, you two perished only after us. Years after us. Artemis will join us soon. She will. You can sense her too. She's still around." _Athena coaxed.

After that, Apollo never spoke. He became quiet, totally silent.

"_Back to our main topic,"_ A different voice now chimed in. It belonged to Dionysus. _"Yes, it was a trap. Each of us Gods has a flaw. We are immortals. We cannot die. But we can perish. When we fought with the Big Three, Demeter, Hades and Hestia against 4 Titans, we failed to realize that there were others. We managed to send the 4, Kronos, Rhea, Oceanus and Tethys back to Tartarus, where they belonged. It was then, the other eight appeared and destroyed us eight."_

"_However, we perished in different times. We were all in charged of one Titan, a specific one that we will send back to Tartarus. We split. Seeing that all of us are gathered here, means that none of us succeed. In order to overthrow Zeus, our specific Titan must destroy us for good. Right now, they probably realized about the Warriors. And that's why we need to prepare you guys, for war." _Ares's voice lightened up at the word War. He spoke of war as though he was talking about figuring what is one plus one.

"So what was the flaw?" Victoria wondered harmlessly.

The Gods went silent. Only Athena spoke up. _"The ability to have a solid form. In other words, we are spirits, souls now. And the only way to have a solid form is to possess our specific warriors. Should any of our warriors die, we will be wandering around mortal as a wandering soul until ten centuries pass for the next batch of warriors, and the next batch of disasters."_

There was a heavy silence in the air. No one dared to speak.

"That's enough for today." Sho stated, after a long five minutes of awkward silence. "I believed it is too much for Felix to take in for one day. We'll continue tomorrow. Meeting dismissed." Sho stood up and walked towards the door. He was the first to leave.

"Yeah, he's right." Genesis smiled emotionlessly. "Felix, go home and take a rest. It's a long day for you. See you tomorrow." And Sofia too, left. The others followed suit, mumbling their goodbyes. I was the last to leave, taking a look at the empty chair beside me. Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, Forests and Hills, the Moon, Apollo's twin. I wondered what kind of person was her Warrior. I traced my fingers around the symbol of her chair.

"_Phoebe destroyed her before Coues destroyed me!" _I recalled Apollo's words and just could not get his words off my head.

"Apollo?" He was quiet since his question about Artemis. I knew he wanted to be alone but I just needed to clarify my doubts.

"_Yes?"_

"Who is your Titan?"

There was a long pause.

"_Coues, Titan of the East. My grandfather."_


	9. APOLLIX3 NEW

_**Chapter 3: Apollo**_

The walk home was silent. Apollo was grateful for that. He needed some space to think and he knew Felix needed that space too. Actually, Apollo was really thankful that his Warrior was someone like Felix, and not some insensitive bastard or worse. Apollo was reminded of the last Sun warrior he had millions of centuries ago. His name was Jared Stone.

Jared was plump, tall and ugly, the ugliest person Apollo seen yet. And that factor itself was a sin that made Apollo felt insulted. His black hair was oily, messy and long, which was like disgustingly long. Jared's eyes were black, and small. By small, it was really small. When he just smiled a little, his eyes became a thin line. His face was full of pimples and despite his huge body, Jared's voice was really shrill, so shrill that possessing his body was really unpleasant. Forget his appearance, even his personality was ugly. He bullied other Warriors that even Artemis's Warrior stayed away from him. Due to that, Apollo had to spend many times alone with that unpleasant jerk. Also, because of he was really ugly, both inside and outside, he never had much friends or even a girlfriend. Even when possessed, no girls dared to get close to the disgusting freak. So, Apollo's love life at that period was dead. Even worse, at moments where Apollo wanted to be alone, Jared would not stop prying into his affairs. Many a times, Apollo wanted to scream '_Mind your own business!' _to Jared.

Thankfully, Apollo got to overcome the disaster fast and got rid of him. After that, Apollo heard that Jared's enemies murdered him brutally and gruesomely. Jared was just twenty back then. However, call him heartless, Apollo felt no pity for Jared. In fact, he even felt that Jared deserved it. Ever since then, Apollo developed a phobia against Warriors and did whatever he could to prevent their death so that he would not have to live within an ugly shell. Even until now, Apollo was afraid his Warrior this time would be another Jared Stone, an ugly and disgusting pig.

However, when Apollo first set eyes on Felix Jones as a baby, he liked him already. Now that he's a teenager, he was flawless. Felix Jones was quite tall, and had unique natural navy blue hair. His eyes were dark brown, so dark that it almost looked black, and thank the Gods that his eyes were not small like Jared's. His eyelashes were long and his skin was smooth. His hair was long, but shorter than Jared's, which was a suitable length. Felix looked fit and his dressing was great. In fact, Felix was a very good-looking guy. It was like the perfect guy born for Apollo, and it was the truth. Felix was born to be the Sun Warrior of Apollo. That was his fate, his destiny, and his life. Nothing can change that fact. After hanging out inside of Felix's body, Apollo realized that Felix was nothing like Jared. Unlike Jared, Felix respected Apollo's wishes, although he was sometimes ignored. And most importantly? Felix gave Apollo the privacy, that space, he needed. Instantly, Apollo knew he and Felix was going to get along just fine. Maybe they could even be really good friends, if Felix trusted him and vice versa.

Felix entered an ordinary two-storey American Foursquare, which was really small compared to Apollo's previous Sun Palace in Mount Olympus. It was not even 1/10 of Apollo's Palace. But what can Apollo expect from a mere mortal living in this century? Felix still did not say anything. Instead, he went straight towards his room, Apollo assumed, after he took off his shoes. Felix dumped his bag onto the floor, and fall against his bed. Apollo took a look around his bedroom. It was normal; there was nothing much about his bedroom. There was just a study table with a lamp, facing the window, and a bed. His closet was small, and placed across his table. There was nothing that proved to Apollo why Felix was his warrior. Apollo expected a bow and arrows in Felix's room at least. He would not forgive his warrior without a bow and arrow in his room. He knew his sister would be the same. No warriors of the twins would go unpunished without bow and arrows in their possession.

His twin sister, Apollo thought in sadness. He did not tell any of the Gods and their warriors about _it._ He did not tell Felix either. He knew that in order to gain Felix's trust, he must first trust him. However, this was something Apollo could not say out loud. Because he felt that if he was to say it out loud, it was like he was admitting the fact that he lost all connections with his twin sister the day she perished right before his eyes.

"_Oh,"_ Apollo exclaimed as he felt the spirit of Hermes leaving the Ancient World they were in. Artemis's electric-blue eyes, filled with realization, bored into Apollo's identical eyes. Artemis's hair was long, and black, as black as darkness, hung over her shoulders. She was an identical replica of Apollo. Artemis was wearing her short silver hunting top with a black shorts so that moving around would be easier, while Apollo wore the modern t-shirt and Bermudas which was a lot more comfortable. "Seemed like we are the only ones left." Apollo gave Artemis a lopsided grin.

Artemis gave a soft sigh. Apollo knew what she was thinking. "We have a chance against them," Apollo tried to convince his little sister, even though he himself was not convinced. Especially not after Hermes, the fastest runner in Olympus perished too. They were the only ones left, the only two left to defeat the escaped Titans. Apollo remembered how they perished one by one. Surprisingly, the first one was Athena. But Apollo knew that it was definitely her strategy. How could a Goddess of War fall so easily? Not to mention that she was also the Goddess of Wisdom. Apollo guessed that it was probably for the sake of her Warrior. To equip her Warrior with the knowledge, so that together, they could fight the Titans.

"_Warrior and Gods, must fight together."_ Apollo remembered the words of his father. Also, how his father's words were like the same as the prophecy Apollo made. After Athena, Aphrodite fell, followed by Dionysus and Hephaestus, then Ares and finally Hermes. The twins were the last ones standing. Well, when combined, the divine twins were inseparable, and invincible. They were stronger than the God of War himself. Yet despite that, they could not take down their respective Titans.

"Come out, my precious grandchildren." A loud, deep voice boomed through the forest mockingly. "Why don't you let your dear grandparents show you some tender loving care?"

Apollo chuckled, a sound deep from his throat. It was a Sunny day at the woods, which made the twins stronger. But, Coeus was no ordinary Titan. He was Apollo's grandfather, the Titan of Sun. Even so, the forests, and woods were Artemis's territories, and with the bows and arrows. They could always attack from a distance.

"Grandfather, are you getting old?" Apollo taunted, despite Artemis's stern glare. "You're supposed to find us in a game of hide-and-seek."

Compared to the giant Titans, the Gods were like dwarf. However, it was an advantage to the Gods. They could easily keep themselves hidden in the forest and woods, and not give away their own location. The clumsy Titan lost its patience and immediately stomped its feet, causing the trees to fall. Artemis gave Apollo a look and he completely read her mind. _"Why did you have to taunt him, you idiot!" _

Apollo just shrugged at her words as he flew through the woods swiftly, following after his twin sister, easily avoiding the Titans.

"Running away is of no use," Another loud voice thundered, but this time, it was a female voice. It was Phoebe, their grandmother. The Titan of the Moon. "You know we will find you. The Gods stand no chances against us."

Apollo knew she was right. With more than half of the twelve Olympians perished, the Gods will never stand a chance. However, it did not hurt to give it a try. After all, their grandparents' siblings bond would never be stronger than the twins' bond. Apollo spotted an opening when he was a close distance with Ceous's foot. Using one of his divine arrows, that will return to him like a boomerang no matter how many times he shoot it, he placed it right below the place he predicted Ceous will stepped. Indeed, Ceous stepped right on the place where Apollo placed his trap and he howled in pain immediately.

"Oops," Apollo laughed. "I guessed I had forgotten to keep my _toys_ properly, grandfather. I'll take note of that the next time."

Ceous's face turned red in anger and he roared. Destroying whatever he saw in his way, desperately trying to find Apollo, but he never did. Artemis smiled at Apollo, doing the same trap he made. And expectedly, Phoebe fell for the same old trap her brother did. With their grandparents injured, the twins hid themselves in one of the trees far from the Titans.

The hide-and-seek war between them dragged on for a week, which actually meant that several years had passed in the mortal World. Hermes had perished probably seven years ago in the mortal World. Apollo wondered if Hermes took care of his Sun Warrior. He remembered telling Hermes to take good care of his Sun Warrior before his grandparents attacked. Apollo saw the birth of his Sun Warrior, Felix. With the unique navy blue hair of his, he was a gorgeous baby. Apollo immediately knew that he was his Warrior. Once in a while, he would sneak a peek from Olympus on his Warrior and grew fond of him unknowingly. Apollo remembered Hermes's exact words. _"Do not grow too fond of your Warrior." _

He was right.

For millions and millions of centuries, Apollo saw how fragile mortals are; how they succumbed to death at the slightest hit on their head. None of them lived a long life, and they drop dead so easily. Apollo knew that his Warrior was, still, after all a mortal. He would still die as easily if he were staked in the heart with a knife. Apollo sighed, and brought himself back to where he was hiding now.

His hands were grabbing onto the tree branch that was barely holding his weight, and exchanged glances with his twin sister whose face was unreadable. Her eyes were full of concentration even though they were safe from the Titans then. However, that was just what Apollo thought.

"_Apollo, be careful," _Artemis warned through telepathy. _"We're attacking from their back."_

Apollo nodded but he had other plans. He was stubborn, and was never going to listen to his twin's words. Little did he know that whatever he did was going to cost him his sister's life. Apollo dashed to the front immediately after Artemis gave the signal. Artemis's eyes widened with shock.

"APOLLO!" She shrieked and covered her mouth as soon as her shriek left her throat. It was a huge mistake to yell out his name, since it gave away their location. Ceous turned towards the voice of Artemis, with his back now facing Apollo, giving him an opening. With his bow in his dominant hand, Apollo sent a dozen shining arrows on fire towards Ceous. There was a strong smell of burnt flesh and the dozen arrows made Ceous's back went up in flames. Ceous screamed, as Apollo ran towards the tree that Artemis was. She was too stunned by Apollo's risky act to move. When Apollo was just a few feet away from the tree, a long jagged dagger landed right on the hem of Apollo's jeans, tripping Apollo down in the lamest way.

"DIE. YOU GOD OF SUN." Phoebe's eyes were full of murderous intent and hostility. With another long and slim silver dagger, Phoebe flung it towards Apollo who could not move. Apollo wanted to dodge, but unexpectedly, Artemis threw herself right in front of Apollo, using her body to shield Apollo from harm.

"ARTY!" Apollo screamed. His voice filled with fear as he saw the dagger pierced through Artemis body, right where her heart was, right in front of his eyes. His twin sister's golden blood dripped off her wound as she smiled at Apollo. Silver light burst from Artemis's body as she disintegrated into a pile of ashes that sat on the ground.

Apollo stared at the remains of his twin sister in anger. "No one messed with my little sister, NOT EVEN YOU." Apollo growled in rage as he sent all the arrows he had in his possession flying towards Phoebe, completely forgetting the presence of Ceous. The arrows cut and burnt Phoebe but not enough to send them back into the depths of Tartarus. Just one more dozen, and Phoebe and Ceous would be sent back. Apollo vowed to take both of them down.

But there, it happened. Apollo lost all connection with his twin sister. The bond he had with his twin disappeared completely. It was like there was never a bond between them in the first place. He could still feel the rest of the Gods residing in the mortal World, but he could no longer feel the presence of his twin sister. There was emptiness in Apollo's heart as he lost focus on his battle. Before he knew it, a spear pierced through his back and a sword shot from the front. However, the pain he felt was nothing compared to the emptiness of his heart. Finally, it felt like flames ate away his flesh and ice burnt his bones, a blast of light shone out from his body and Apollo fell into a deep dark pit.

"Apollo?" Felix called out, bringing Apollo back to the future. He did not even know that he slipped back into the past, the fateful day where he lost his sister to his dreadful grandparents. Apollo shuddered at the thought.

"Y-yes?" He stammered.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a way that made Apollo wondered if Felix could actually sensed his unusual quietness and his uneasiness. "There's a place I would liked to show you." Apollo could feel that Felix was forcing a casual tone. He knew Felix was fighting an internal conflict within himself too. Especially all the things he was told to today. It was probably just too much for a mortal to take.

"Okay."

Felix walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. At the kitchen, Apollo met Felix's sister for the first time. Felix's sister had a face identical with Felix. She was wearing a white tank top and hot pink shorts. Her eyes were the same color as Felix's but her hair was a tone lighter than Felix's navy blue. They looked like twins.

"Hey," Felix's sister smiled.

"Yo." Felix greeted as he grabbed himself a bottle of cold water, and gulped down the water. Although Apollo was not drinking it directly, he could feel the cold liquid down his throat too. _"She's my younger sister, Felicia."_

Felix was smart to figure out that his thoughts could be transmitted to Apollo so that they could talk without Felix looking crazy like he was talking to himself. "Twins?"

"_Yes. And no." _Felix paused. "How's the new school?" He asked Felicia. "_I was born on December 31__st__, 10.27pm while she was born on January 1__st__, 12.02am."_

"Definitely not as dramatic as yours, Elite Saint Club member. How did you even do that anyway? It was amazing. I didn't know you could fight." Felicia opened up the fridge and looked inside.

"I didn't know I could too." Felix mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"No, nothing. Tell me, who else in school did not know about it? It was just a fluke." Felix shrugged.

"Hmm." Felicia took out a container of food. "It's now that hard to notice a bunch of senior guys ganging up on my brother in the middle of lunch. Want dinner?"

Apollo stared at the container of food. It was obviously for one person. So why was she asking Felix? Just then a hand hit Felix hard on the lump on the back of his head. "How dare you fight in school on the first day? Do you want to ruin the reputation of the Jones family, you jinx?" A gruff voice spoke from behind.

The voice belonged to a petite old lady who was much older than Apollo originally thought. Her brown, wrinkly skin looked like discarded, wrinkled, paper bag left to itself. Her eyes, over the years, had grown dull and cloudy as though she had seen too much suffering. Her back was stooped over as if she carried invisible weights upon them and her aging, soft gray hair was thinning.

"Grandmother." Felix greeted in unison with Felicia who exclaimed her greetings.

At that moment, Apollo started to judge every grandparent in the World, both Titans and mortals. Apollo growled from deep inside as anger boiled in him.

"_No, Apollo. Don't do it."_ Felix pleaded. Apollo was about to ignore his pleas, until Felix added on. _"Please."_

Apollo very much wanted to ignore Felix, but when he pleaded like that, even Apollo was helpless against it. The grandmother looked frail but her strength was no joke as she slapped Felix hard across his cheek. There was a sharp pain from where the slap landed. "What is with those defiant eyes, you jinx? Don't ever forget who took you in when the useless father of yours abandoned you."

Felix murmured a soft 'yes'. From the corner of his eyes, Apollo saw how Felicia's lips were pursed in a thin line as she glared at the old lady in raw anger. Her body was shaking with rage but she was silent. The old lady turned to Felicia; her expression softened, and was completely oblivious to the anger and hatred Felicia was emitting. "There's dinner in the fridge, hun." Her voice made Apollo's hair stood up in disgust. "Oh. I see you've found your dinner. Enjoy, okay?"

"What about Felix?"

The old lady's face made a complete change. "He is old enough to take care of his own dinner." Her voice was hostile as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Old hag." Felicia hissed when the old lady was out of earshot. "I'm not that hungry, you can have my dinner." Felicia pushed the container of food towards Felix. Apollo could actually hear her stomach growls. He knew that even Felix could hear it. Felix grinned at his twin, or not, sister.

"Your stomach is protesting." Felicia blushed at his words. "It's okay, I've ate with the club members just now. I'm going out to, well, you know. If she ever asked, just cover up for me, will you? I doubt she will though." Felix walked out of the kitchen with the bottle of water in his hands.

"Felicia has a nice body." Apollo commented, hoping it would ease the tension in the air. But Apollo was serious. If he had a body of his own, he will definitely make her, his without a doubt. However, with her having the same face as Felix was more than a little disturbing.

"Hey, I don't care who you screwed before, but Felicia is off-limits."Felix warned sternly, protective of his sister.

Apollo laughed. "Oh yes, of course, not while I'm in your body."

"Not in any body, Apollo."

"Okay, okay. Not in any body. Chill." Apollo repeated.

"I'm serious."

"Yes, yes. I got it." Apollo wondered if he really got it. When a girl caught his eyes, he knew he would get her no matter what. "So, where was this place that you want to show me?"

Apollo could feel Felix relaxing. "Patience is a virtue, Apollo. You must learn to be patient. Good things are worth the wait." Felix brought Apollo to the backyard that was taken care of carefully. Demeter would love this place. In the middle of the yard was a fountain. It was a statue of Poseidon and his Trident. Water was flowing out of the middle of the Trident. Apollo did not know Felix knew of Poseidon. Felix's hands were grabbing onto the Trident, and with all his might, Felix pushed the Trident down.

At first, nothing happened. Then the ground rumbled and the fountain moved, revealing a long flight of stairs down. It was dark, but the shiny moonlight managed to light up the place. Felix headed down. Apollo gasped. It was a huge room filled with different bows and arrows, and also many musical instruments.

"Welcome to my personal paradise, Apollo." Felix's voice echoed.

It was a paradise indeed.

**{A/N: Well, how do you like Apollix so far? I really hoped, from the bottom of my heart, that you liked this new Apollix and enjoyed it. :)}**


End file.
